


Cayenne

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/F, Humor, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, strippers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Meg was awake, Ruby hummed and bit down harder, sucking on her neck and curling an arm under Meg’s beck while the other traveled up under the hem of her loose tee. Meg ruffled a hand through Ruby’s messy brown hair, mumbling incoherently as she blinked the last of her sleep off. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she noted that it was five minutes to five. “I told you to wake me up at five.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cayenne

Meg vaguely started to question why her steak tasted like grape when the park around her morphed into a kiddie pool and her neck started tickling. Halfway between dream and awake, she felt a warm weight pressing against her but still had the distinct flavor of fake grape in her mouth as she yawned and tried lifting a hand.

There was something in the way.

Ruby. Ruby was in the way. Yeah, she did that a lot.

Arching her back, pressed down into that sag in the old couch that made her roll towards the back, Meg pulled an arm out from under Ruby and squirmed into a more comfortable position. Pushing one knee up against the back of the couch with her leg bent and letting her other leg fall off the side of the couch, she ended up with a Ruby settled in between her thighs. Who was sucking on her neck.

Now that Meg was awake, Ruby hummed and bit down harder, sucking on her neck and curling an arm under Meg’s beck while the other traveled up under the hem of her loose tee. Meg ruffled a hand through Ruby’s messy brown hair, mumbling incoherently as she blinked the last of her sleep off. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she noted that it was five minutes to five.

“I told you to wake me up at five.”

Yawning again, Meg took a deep breath and moaned when Ruby hit that sweet spot at the base of her neck. She circled her arms around Ruby and stroked down the curve of her spine, lifting her shirt up to rake nails against the smooth skin of her back. Ruby bit hard and tugged, giggling when Meg bucked her hips up.

Ruby pushed up, loose hair tumbling around her face, and smirked.

“You told me to wake you up at five, and I’m five minutes early, which means I get five minutes to do whatever I want.”

Meg groaned, but kept on scratching down, down, pushing her fingers under the elastic waist band of the boxers Ruby wore, getting handfuls of her pert ass and squeezing.

“I really needed that nap, it was your doctor’s appointment I got up early to go to.”

Ruby licked her lips and shifted to push Meg’s shirt up further. “I know, and I just wanted to say thanks before you have to go to work.”

“You could thank me after with a foot massage.”

“I can do that too.”

Ruby shrugged and dipped down again, nudging Meg’s shirt up over her breasts, kissing the dip in between. Meg had shimmied out of her bra and pants when she got home with Ruby and immediately collapsed on the couch for a nap. There was no way she’d get up in time for her shift at the club if she took a nap in bed.

Although, Ruby was a pretty great waker-upper.

Nimble fingers tugged her panties down and stroked up the insides of her parted thighs as Ruby laved at the swell of her breasts, working up the curve and around before kissing up to flick a tongue over her nipple. Meg sighed and relaxed into the couch, pushing Ruby’s hair off her face to watch as she wrapped her pretty pink lips around the bud and sucked lightly, rolling it between her teeth with a gentle pressure that had Meg curling her toes. She was wet against Ruby’s fingers as they parted her lips and teased up her slit.

“Don’t be a tease, we’ve only got a few minutes.”

Ruby bit down and dragged the nipple between her teeth before widening her mouth and sucking as much of Meg’s tit into her mouth as she could. Meg rocked her hips down, rubbing against Ruby’s fingers. She curled soft hair around her fingers and pulled tight, massaging her nails against the scalp and squeezing at the base of the skull where Ruby loved it.

Ruby pulled off, grinning wickedly. “So, you’re saying next time I should wake you up ten minutes early?”

Meg rolled her eyes and tugged on Ruby’s hair, “Bitch just get down there and suck.”

Ruby laughed and slapped Meg’s breast - hard - the sting of it shocking her awake as heat blossomed. Humming, Ruby lowered herself to kiss down Meg’s belly, grabbing her chest and squeezing hard, digging sharp nails in and flexing her fingers as she nipped at the dip of the belly button and teased further.

Lifting her leg against the couch back up higher, Meg raised her other leg from the floor and pushed it over Ruby’s shoulder, resting the heel on her back. Opening herself wide and pushing Ruby down with her feet, Meg rolled her hips up and took her own breasts in both hands as Ruby shifted lower. Rolling and pinching her nipples, Meg whined and tilted her hips up when Ruby nosed down between her thighs.

Meg gasped when Ruby slid three fingers in straight away, pressing the flat of her tongue against the clit as she pushed in deep and crooked them up. Meg crossed her ankles behind Ruby’s head and ground against her face. Ruby worked one hand down underneath Meg’s ass and scratched her nails in while she fingered Meg’s pussy and sucked on her clit. She knew all the spots Meg loved, and although predictability wasn’t usually her thing, in a limited time frame it was kind of awesome how great she was at bringing Meg up to climax swiftly.

Biting her lip, Meg couldn’t take her eyes off the sight of her girlfriend nestled in the hold of her thighs, hair wild and cheeks flushed, eyes dark and forehead creased with concentration. Meg played with her breasts, kneading roughly as Ruby worked her up, fingers pumping fast and targeting her g-spot with unerring accuracy. She was so wet she could hear the thrust of Ruby’s fingers obscenely, hear the suck of her mouth sloppy and eager.

Breath hitching, stomach tensed, legs trembling, Meg took a deep shuddering breath and willed herself to relax, to yield to it, heat wound tight in her gut and so close, so ready and ripe. With her legs around Ruby’s head she leveraged to pull herself up and screamed when Ruby kept mercilessly working her faster and higher, tension snapping to ripple through her with pulsing heat that left her tingling as she sagged back down to the couch.

Panting, dazed and satiated, Meg let her leg fall back down to the floor as Ruby pet her thigh and kissed back up her quivering belly, stopping to nuzzle at her breasts as Meg tangled her fingers in that messy hair again. Ruby kissed her, and Meg loved licking her tart taste off Ruby’s plump lips. She kissed breathlessly as Ruby pulled her leg up onto the couch to straddle her thigh and rub off on her.

Meg slid her hand down, pushing into Ruby’s boxers and finding the nub of her clit to press as Meg kissed her harder. Pulling her hair, Meg eased her hand lower and slid two fingers into the wet hot clutch of Ruby’s body, grinding the heel of her palm against Ruby’s vulva as she twisted her fingers in deep and massaged.

Ruby moaned against her, breath shared hot between their mouths, teeth nipping at lips and tongues aimlessly wandering. Ruby worked herself against Meg’s hand and pressed their chests together, hard enough Meg could feel the pulse of her heart, feel the heat of her skin. Ruby seized around her fingers, slick and sudden, teeth turning desperate as they bit at her lip and Ruby groaned as she came, jerking her hips erratically.

With a huff, Ruby flopped and managed to work herself along Meg’s body between her and the couch back. Meg licked her fingers off and squirmed to look at the clock.

Five ten. Fuck. That.

“I need to get a shower.”

“Mmm.”

Ruby nuzzled against her neck and went back to the kisses that had woken her from her nap.

Meg shoved her shoulder. “You didn’t wake me up to thank me, you just wanted some for yourself.”

Ruby stuck her tongue out and slapped Meg’s tit again. “But I was a lady enough to give you yours first.”

“Yeah, yeah. I see how this works.”

“I’ll have dinner ready for you when you come home, baby.”

“By dinner you mean a tray of oven fries?”

“Duh.”

“You gonna go to the store and grab some beer?”

“Double duh.”

Meg sat up and shrugged, combing her fingers through her hair. “Yeah I guess that’s good enough.”

When she stood, Ruby sprawled on the couch and reached out to snap her panties. “Now go shake your ass and bring home the bacon.”

Meg swatted at her and groaned, “Ungh, how did I get stuck with the Wednesday shift, nobody goes to strip clubs on Wednesday.”

“You just can’t help pissing Lilith off.”

“I’m not pissing Lilith off on purpose, she has a crush on you and takes it out on me.”

“You totally piss her off on purpose.”

Meg scowled. So maybe she had put a dash of cayenne in Lilith’s glitter. And maybe it wasn’t smart to piss off the dancer that was Luke’s favorite. Maybe Meg was playing juvenile games. But goddamit she didn’t like how Lilith looked at her girlfriend. Like she wanted to eat her alive. Which, would totally be sexy if it was Meg eating Ruby alive. Meg just didn’t like Lilith.

“I might have put a little cayenne in her glitter.”

Ruby cackled, folding her arms over her belly and howling. “Oh my god I thought she had pink eye or something!”

“Nope. Just little ol’ me.”

Meg was grinning. She knew it. She was proud.

Ruby tugged at the hem of Meg’s shirt, pulling her down for a kiss. “You’re fucking evil, I love you.”


End file.
